The advent of modern day computing systems has required the storage of large amounts of data. To supply this need, varying types of databases have been implemented that store large amounts of data in an organized manner. Conventional implementations of databases have provided for the storage of individual instances of data as a data record. Thus, information in a database may be provided by individual data records that may be delineated according to one or more criteria.